Adiós Yuki Kanata x Yuki
by Mato Tomato
Summary: Kanata abandona a Yuki, y muchos sentimientos comienzan a mezclarse... Parejas: Kanatax Yuki, ReigaxLuze, Cadenzax Kuroto, Reiga x Takashiro y surprise Luka x Sairi
1. Chapter 1

_**Adiós Yuki**_

Ser un estudiante universitario y huérfano tiene sus ventajas: nadie te dice qué carrera estudiar, si debes vivir solo o no, tienes un departamento para ti solo, fumar o no fumar, y varias cosas más.

Siempre eh pensado que nuestros sentimientos debemos guardarlo a nosotros mismos. Conocí a _**Yuki Sakurai**_ en el orfanatorio, un chico de quince años, cabellos naranja muy claro casi rosa, lacio y corto-mediano. Sabe defensa personal, es amable, despreocupado pero siempre piensa en los demás, en que estén bien y que no sufran. El piensa en mí como un hermano mayor, yo le quiero mucho.

Recuerdo hace varios años cuando él tenía doce, expresé mis sentimientos hacia la humanidad, le dije: _**''Los humanos son hipócritas, egoístas, verdadera basura, sería un verdadero placer matarlos a todos. Los humanos son asquerosos, repugnantes, intolerantes, no tienen un futuro en sí, no saldrá nada bueno de ellos, no tengo esperanza en que algún día ellos vayan más allá de sí, y logren mejorarse.''**_

Yuki intentaba cambiar mi opinión pero yo ni siquiera le miraba. Al voltear a verle, estaba llorando. Su rostro cubierto de impuras lágrimas. Le abracé para que dejase de llorar, me sentí tan mal. Dije: _**''Tu eres mi única esperanza''.**_

Ahora supongo debo hablar de mí: soy _**Wakamiya Kanata,**_ voy en mi primer semestre de universidad, soy alto, cabello negro, lacio y mediano, me gusta leer, suelo ser callado, vivo solo, viví en el orfanatorio donde vive ahora Yuki.

Actualmente eh recuperado mis memorias como _**Giou Reiga**_, soy un necromancer y poseo el libro llamado '_**'La llave de Raziel''**_. Eh invocado hasta el momento tres _**General Class Opasts, Cadenza, Luze Crosszeria y Elegy.**_

_**Cadenza**_ es un Opast de cabellos muy largos rojos como el fuego semi-despeinado, lacio. Usa un uniforme de General soldado, es agresivo, muy poderoso, adora hacer sufrir a sus víctimas, odia seguir las reglas impuestas, suele tener poca paciencia, egocéntrico y ha matado varios necromancers antes de mí.

La diferencia es que, una vez que recupere mis poderes en su totalidad, no será capaz de matarme.

_**Luze Crosszeria**_ a diferencia de Cadenza es tranquilo, paciente y callado. Viste muy parecido a Cadenza. Sus ojos son de pupila curvada, como de gato, color violeta, casi carmín. Su cabello negro y largo, casi siempre atado en una cola de caballo media, dejando el flequillo y dos mechones a los lados sueltos. Es el hermano menor de _**Luka Crosszeria**_, como Luze le llama, ''Perro traidor''. Se siente acomplejado por tener una ''X'' y otra debajo de esta, que representa que viene de un clan traidor.

_**Elegy,**_ un Opast de cabello semi-largo, blanco y gris, en dos coletas enrolladas, tiene la habilidad e cambiar a hombre o a mujer, pero prefiere estar como mujer. Tiene una obsesión con Luka Crosszeria, pero este último le ignora.

Yo soy mitad humano mitas _**Duras**_, producto de una relación prohibida entre mi madre, y mi padre, un Duras. En mi temprana adolescencia, la gente me llamaba fenómeno y monstruo. Le tomé odio a la humanidad, más del que ya le tenía. Destruí la aldea, incendiándola, Takashiro juró matarme. Se inició una guerra entre él y yo hace mil años y todavía sigue, el con sus Zewilts y yo con mis Opasts.

Yuki ya sabe de esto, Takashiro abrió su gran bocota y le contó todo, y yo soy el malo. Ya comenzó sus planes para aniquilarme.

Otro día hablaré de ese idiota de Takashiro.

No eh visto a Yuki en bastante tiempo, o tal vez si…

_***FLASHBACK***_

Me encuentro en un edificio viejo, Yuki está parado frente mío, ahora somos enemigos.

**Yuki: Ka- Reiga. ¿Por qué? Vuelve conmigo. **_***Llora***_

_**Reiga: No es tu culpa, es de Takashiro.**_

_**Yuki: ¡Pero!- **_

_**Reiga: abandona tus esperanzas.**_

Yuki corrió hacia mis brazos, abriéndose paso en mi pecho, posando su cabeza contra el mismo, no pude evitar pasar las manos por su suave cabello, podía sentir su dolor, ese intenso dolor.

Levantó ligeramente su rostro, besé su frente, se aferró a mí probablemente asegurándose de que no me fuera a ningún lado

**Yuki: aunque sea una vez, aunque se la primera y última. Hazme tuyo. Te amo…**

Lo dijo casi en un susurro.

No supe qué hacer. Probé sus labios por primera vez, la delicadez de su piel hacía que sintiera inseguridad de profanarle. Le despojé de sus ropas mientras él lloraba sobre las mías. Besé su joven y puro torso, su vientre, recorriendo son mis dedos los bordes de su perfecto ombligo.

Mis manos llegaron a su miembro, lo oí estremecerse. Le susurré que no haría nada de lo que él no estuviese seguro. Como respuesta me besó con fuerza.

Recorrí su cuerpo una vez más con mis manos, besando su espalda. Tan sólo esperaba su orden, así estaría seguro de lo que él quería.

**Yuki: Hazme tuyo.**

Introduje mí ya erecto miembro en su virgen entrada, comenzó a gemir, y al cabo de unos momentos lágrimas salieron de sus preciados ojos. Después de penetrarle con fervor, sintió el placer que tanto ansiaba. Ahora sus gemidos eran de placer y las lágrimas cesaron, se aferraba con gran afecto a mí.

**Yuki: ¡Te amo!**

**Reiga: Yo también te amo, Yuki.**

Esbocé una sonrisa llena de cariño y tranquilidad para después desplomarme en el colchón y sostenerle en mis brazos, quedándonos dormidos. Por última vez.

En la madrugada, mientras él dormía, me levanté, y me fui de allí, pensando en lo recién ocurrido.

_***FIN FLASHBACK***_

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Adiós Yuki Capítulo II**

***FLASHBACK***

'' ¿Qué diablos pasa con mi cuerpo?''

Una pregunta que me hago cada que le veo. Siento que mi pecho arde, mis ojos cobran mayor visión, me duelen las manos, comienzo a hiperventilar.

¿Por qué?

**Takashiro: Reiga, ¿todo bien?**

**Reiga: ¿Uh? Si lo siento me distraje por un segundo.**

'' ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso el siente lo mismo? ¿Y si le beso? No, mejor no. ''

**Yomi: *Se tropieza contra Reiga* ¡Lo siento mucho! Vengo con noticias impor-tan-tes… **

Al percatarme de que yo no estaba en mi lugar original, supe que los duros labios contra los que me encontraba eran los de ese rubio alto, que me sostenía de las caderas.

**Reiga: Takashiro…**

**Takashiro: Ah, lo siento tanto…**

**Reiga: Oh no te preocupes, soy muy torpe. Como sea, ¿qué necesitas Yomi?**

**Yomi: Mañana, Takashiro debes salir a una misión para defendernos de los Duras que siguen atacando. Esta vez son demasiados. ***

**Takashiro: entiendo, gracias Yomi.**

Fui a ver a Takashiro en la noche, quería asegurarme de que él estuviese seguro de lo que hacía.

**Reiga: Takashiro, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir?**

**Takashiro: Claro que estoy seguro. Debo protegerte a ti y a toda la aldea.**

**Reiga: *sorprendido* Pero ¿y si mueres?**

**Takashiro: si muero, quiero estar seguro de no arrepentirme de dejar cosas inconclusas.**

**Reiga: ¿Cómo qué?**

**Takashiro: Como estar seguro que eres mío y que nadie más profane tu hermoso cuerpo.**

Me sorprendí tanto, y aún más cuando me tomó por los hombros y besó una vez más mis ansiosos labios.

**Takashiro: Tus labios son tan suaves, siempre quise adivinar su sabor.**

**Reiga: Dime, ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?**

Takashiro me despojó, cual humano en llamas lucha por quitarse la ropa, y rápidamente mordió mi cuello con suavidad. Besó una y otra vez mi cuello, recorrió mis clavículas con su lengua, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda y exhalé con pesadez.

Quité sus ropas con audacia, y comencé a recorrer con mis dedos su quijada. El besaba mi vientre con delicadeza, pasando sus manos por mi larga y delgada espalda.

Sin tener noción de algunos actos, su cabeza terminó debajo de mi vientre, lamiendo aquello que me hace tan sensible. Yo posé mis manos sobre sus largos cabellos, y los dedos enredándose en los mismos.

Podía sentir el deseo que llevaba guardado por tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente que por un segundo pensé que ardería en llamas.

Succioné su pezón derecho, y pude oír gemidos de su parte. Me abrazó con fervor. Como una danza delicada y sutil nos movíamos alrededor de la habitación.

Recostados en el suelo, mi compañero se hizo uno conmigo, el dolor se mezcló con el placer. Mordí su hombro hasta que sangre salió de este. El me abrazaba fuertemente, cada penetración me hacía sentir en lo más alto del universo, tan rápido que mi cabello se soltó de la coleta alta que llevaba, mechones en mi frente infestados por sudor. Hiperventilé una vez más antes de llegar al clímax. Pronto Takashiro llegó a su máximo punto de excitación y se corrió dentro de mí. Nos separamos respirando con pesadez.

Le besé con fuerza y terminé desplomado en sus brazos.

**Reiga: Buen viaje…**

**Takashiro: gracias.**

***FIN FLASHBACK***

_*** Véase historia 24 o 25 del manga Uraboku.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Adiós Yuki Cap. III**

_***Infernus***_

**Luze: Reiga-dono, vamos adentro, se resfriará…**

**Reiga: no importa, lo único que necesito es mi capa.**

**Luze: Aquí tiene.**

**Reiga ¿y tú? Vienes con el cabello húmedo y tan sólo la camisa. Ni siquiera bien cerrada.**

**Luze: no importa.**

**Reiga: eres torpe, ven *lo cubre con la capa*. Tienes que cuidarte, si estalla la guerra y estás enfermo. Decaerás en un 70% de poder… entonces serás inservible.**

**Luze: Gracias por la dulces palabras…**

**Reiga: Hmpf.**

Ambos entraron al enorme castillo, Reiga se recostó en la cama. Luze colgó la capa de su señor.

**Luze: Si va a dormir, debe al menos quitarse los zapatos y cambiarse de camisa.**

Luze le retiró los zapatos y la camisa, tuvo la intención de aventarle a la cara la otra camisa, pero delicadamente se la puso a Reiga.

**Reiga: Gracias.**

**Luze: Bien, me marcho.**

**Reiga: Luze espera, ven.**

El Opast se dirigió a donde se encontraba Reiga, parado junto a la cama se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente con el no tan joven Necromancer.

**Luze: ¿Necesita algo?**

Por un momento Reiga se quedó perdido en los ojos violetas del menor.

**Reiga: no, nada.**

**Luze: bien, me marcho.**

_***Sueño***_

**Reiga: Luze, ven.**

…_._

**Reiga: Luze ¡ven!**

**Luze: ¿Qué se le ofrece Reiga-dono?**

**Reiga: Bésame.**

Luze se arrodilló frente a su amo, y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios.

**Reiga: ¿no sabes hacerlo mejor?**

Una vez más se arrodilló y tomando el rostro del mayor, depositó un beso más largo. Pronto se volvió agresivo y salvaje.

**Luze: ¿así está mejor?**

**Reiga: retírate.**

_***Fin de sueño***_

_***Mansión Crepúsculo***_

En el patio se encontraban Touko y Luka, hablaban de Yuki, del pasado del pequeño y si Luka seguía amándole.

Llegó Sairi, el joven de cabellos negros como la noche se puso a la defensa.

**Sairi: Touko, tal vez quieras marcharte, Luka y yo debemos discutir algo importante.**

**Touko: ok, no vemos al rato Luka-san.**

…

**Luka: ¿Qué quieres Sairi?**

**Sairi: odio arruinar tu **_**''eterno enamoramiento''**_** con Yuki.**

**Luka: ¿Qué quieres decir? No te acerques a Yuki.**

**Sairi: Yo sólo quiero preguntar, ¿no te da asco que sigues adorando a Yuki aun cuando el imploró a Reiga que lo haga suyo?**

**Luka: deja de decir estupideces. Di otra cosa así y te arrancaré los ojos.**

**Sairi: oh chico, pronto vendrás a decirme lo mucho que le odias. *Sonríe malévolamente*. Serás la burla de todos.**

Luka azotó a Sairi contra la pared desatando su furia. Sairi le miraba con ojos desafiantes y una sensual sonrisa.

Le tomó de las caderas y susurró al oído del pelinegro.

**Sairi: ven, tan sólo déjate llevar.**

**Luka: Basura humana. (Scumbag)**

Le golpeó otra vez.

**Sairi: ¿sangre? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?**

Luka se fue del encuentro tan rápido como pudo, Sairi por otro lado sonreía. Siempre decía que lo chicos no eran lo suyo, pero Luka le llamaba la atención.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Yuki: Touko-chan, no sé qué hacer, sé que Luka y yo no somos amantes ni pareja, pero siento que esconderle esto está mal.**

**Touko: Yuki, ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**Yuki: Tengo miedo de olvidarle.**

**Touko: pero, ¿acostarte con Reiga? ¡Él es nuestro enemigo!**

Luka abrió la puerta de la habitación de Touko de golpe, había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.

**Luka: así que es cierto…**

**Yuki: ¡Luka!**

**El último nombrado salió de la habitación, Touko le persiguió.**

**Touko: espera, no es su culpa.**

Luka: no puedo esperar que recuerde por sí mismo y yo no puedo recordarle algo que no quiere. Me debo ir, por él, porque yo ya no le puedo proteger.

**Touko: Pero, ¡Yuki te ama!**

**Luka: ¿Y qué?**

Con eso dicho, se marchó fuera de la fortaleza. Se dirigió a un edificio abandonado.

Al cumplir la medianoche, Luka salió a la azotea a observar, para su mala suerte se encontraba ahí, esperándole, un rubio alto que le veía con una media sonrisa.

**Luka: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Sairi: Te lo dije y lo siento mucho.**

**Luka: Lárgate.**

**Sairi: Ven, acércate. *Se acerca Luka*. Entiéndelo, Yuki no se acuerda de su relación contigo, ahora está enamorado de Reiga, y aunque le dijeras quién eres y qué relación sostenías con ''ella'', seguirás enamorado de tu enemigo.**

**Luka: …**

**Sairi: dime, ¿valió la pena? Todo lo que hiciste por él, y el idiota se va con el enemigo.**

**Luka: no es idiota, está confundido.**

**Sairi: y la confusión nunca termina. Él ya no te ama, ni siquiera sabe quién eres. Te tiene miedo, le asusta que si hace un movimiento en falso, lo mates.**

**Al contrario, con Reiga se siente seguro, no tiene miedo.**

**Luka: cuando él diga que ya no quiere que yo esté a su lado, le dejaré en paz.**

**Sairi: he ahí el problema, te tiene miedo, no te dirá por miedo a que el mates, le lastimes o hagas algo a sus amigos. Entiéndelo, le estás causando dolor.**

**Luka: *Pensamientos: ''Enamorado de Reiga'', ''miedo'', ''confusión'', ''lastimar'', '' ¿dolor?''.***

Luka se dio cuenta que Sairi tenía razón, Yuki ya no le amaba, ya no era el mismo, el que alguna vez le amó era una chica llamada Yuki, éste chico ya no era como su vida pasada.

_***Infernus***_

''**Es de madrugada, las luces de mi habitación están apagadas, me levanto de la cama, camino hacia el espejo y observo mi reflejo, mis ojos son grises, mi cabello negro, mi piel pálida, mi semblante triste. No llevo más que unos pantalones negros, hacía calor hace rato y me quité la camisa.**

**Detrás de mí, aparece una silueta, se acerca y posa sus manos sobre mis caderas, susurra a mi oído: **_**''Está en los huesos. ''**_** Aparto sus manos con las mías bruscamente. ''**

**Luze: Que brusco Reiga-dono.**

Reiga recorrió la habitación para terminar tendido en su cama por segunda vez.

**Reiga: dime Luze, ¿me tienes miedo o afecto?**

**Luze: ¿miedo? Nunca, y si sólo me da a escoger entre esas dos entonces, le tengo afecto.**

**Reiga: ¿Por qué afecto? ¿No te sientes oprimido?**

**Luze: Porque me ha dado a escoger entre esas dos, y yo no le tengo miedo. Si me sintiese oprimido, le hubiese matado hace mucho.**

**Reiga: vaya…**

**Luze: espero no haber sido muy rudo.**

**Reiga: no realmente.**

**Luze: …**

**Reiga: ven.**

**Luze: ¿qué necesita?**

**Reiga: acuéstate a mi lado, te diré algo importante.**

***se acuesta***

**Luze: ¿Qué es mi señor?**

**Reiga *suspira* tengo hambre.**

**Luze: ¿qué quiere comer?**

**Reiga: *A ti* Lo que sea está bien.**

**Luze: ¿eso era lo importante?**

**Reiga: no lo importante es… el terrible y magnificente hecho de que te… Uh no, es que perdí mi libro.**

**Luze: ¿Cómo lo perdió? O ¿en dónde?**

**Reiga: *La última vez que estuve con Yuki* No sé…**

**Luze: Debería ir a buscarlo, con su permiso.**

**Reiga: espera, estoy mareado.**

***Luze toca la frente de Reiga con su frente***

**Luze: está ardiendo, debe dormir.**

**Reiga: no puedo.**

**Luze: ¿qué? ¿Tiene pesadillas? *tono burlón***

**Reiga: en efecto.**

**Luze: entonces dormiré con usted.**

***Luze volvió a acostarse en la cama de Reiga, le abrazó por la espalda y ambos cerraron los ojos.**

**Luze: *susurrando* Yo le protegeré….**

Reiga ya había caído en un profundo sueño…

** *NOTAS DE AUTORA: Ya sé ya sé, tardé años en actualizar, pero se me perdió el cuaderno donde lo había escrito, ya lo encontré, y luego me faltó inspiración y tengo problemas con la personalidad de Sairi y la de Luka así que perdón si están medio O.C. Dejen reviews para saber si lo hago bien y para que pueda continuarlo, cualquier duda o sugerencia ¡me dicen! Arigato**

**-MatoTomato**


	4. Chapter 4

_***Para darse una mejor idea del ambiente escuchar: **_

_**1. Stabat Mater Dolorosa – Ophelia´s Dream.**_

_**2. Quis Est Homo, Qui Non Floret – Ophelia´s Dream**_

_**3. Ghosts of the Midway – Nox Arcana**_

_**4. Calliope – Nox Arcana **_

**Adiós Yuki Cap. IV**

_***INFERNUS***_

''Me levanto, puedo escuchar a alguien tocar el órgano, de manera fina como si de un baile se tratase, también oigo un violín y el canto fino y como si de sus labios de seda salieran hermosas palabras de una mujer. Decido seguir por el pasillo, debo saber de dónde viene esa voz, aquella que repite _**''lacrimosa''.**_

Está haciendo frío y yo camino con los pies desnudos, paso por un pasillo de paredes guinda oscuro con decorados dorados pequeños y delgados. El suelo es de mármol negro, brilla haciendo alusión a un espejo, con cada toque siento que mi ser se congela un poco más. Las ventanas tienen en la parte superior arcos franceses color plateado opaco, las cortinas son azul rey. La luz que se refleja desde afuera de ellas es morada y un aire frio se respira.

Paso por una puerta cobre, y veo un espejo completo, miro mi cuerpo, me encuentro desnudo. Mi cabello es largo y negro, toca mis pantorrillas.

Comienzo a desesperarme, corro hacia la dirección del cántico. Abro otra puerta, es un protón color negro, la cerradura y los marcos arqueados color cobre. Eh ahí está ella, cantando voltea a verme, sonríe, tiene el color de labios rojos carmín muy oscuro, la piel blanca tan pálida que parece que en cualquier momento desaparecerá, su cabello es largo hasta los tobillos, color blanco, está completamente suelto peinado hacia atrás. Esta parada, porta un vestido azul cielo, compuesto por una falda de diseños floreados victoriano de caída libre, muy larga, y un corsé completo. Lleva un collar de perlas transparente. Me mira, sus ojos me cautivan, son grises y pestañas negras voluminosas. Su nariz es puntiaguda y firme, perfecta como la de un griego.

El que t oca el órgano, está de espaldas porta un traje de rayas entre morado y negro, una camisa blanca con holanes en el centro, es de piel blanca como la porcelana, tiene manos delgadas, las uñas moradas del frío, se le saltan los tendones, lleva un anillo de plata con una piedra ovalada color morado oscuro. Tiene mucha agilidad, parece ser muy delgado. Su música deleita mis adormilados oídos.

Me encuentro en un salón amplio, el piso es mármol aquamarino claro, tiene patrones plateados en forma de círculos uno dentro del otro, entre las dos circunferencias pequeñas piedras esmeralda con forma de óvalo. El techo parece ser de tres pisos de alto, hay varios candelabros, todos son plateados y las velas son blancas, el órgano es negro brilloso y se encuentra junto a las escaleras, las cuales llevan a una terraza dentro de la grande habitación, la terraza tiene barandales de metal oxidado, el aire es congelado, las paredes son azul muy claro, las ventanas cuadradas y marrón con barrotes antiguos, no parece haber puerta más que la grande color negro y cobrizo.

Todo parece tener una tonalidad azulada y lúgubre. Hay un espejo, es pequeño, circular y sin marco, lo miro y veo…

Esos niños que me aventaban piedras y me llamaban monstro, veo a Takashiro, cuando era niño, viene con una cortada en la mejilla de la cual no para la sangre, le mancha el cuello, el hombro y el antebrazo. (Todo un cliché, ya que es cortada no se la hice hasta después cuando él ya era un adulto). Está Yomi, no se ve su rostro, pero se le oye sollozar, la aldea se encuentra en llamas.

Todos estamos en la edad de la adolescencia, cuando nada de esto había pasado…

Yomi saca un puñal, me dice algo, pero ya nada tiene sentido. Camino hacia ella, me apuñala con mucha fuerza cerca del estómago, no parecer una fuerza humana, su mano logra introducirse en la reciente herida que me ha hecho, me duele tanto que comienzo a gritar. Takashiro me ve, pero no se mueve, sólo repite ''Traidor'', debo salir corriendo pero mis pies no responden.

Caigo sobre la nieve, el suelo se tiñe de carmín, lágrimas salen de mis infantiles ojos, todo da vueltas, veo a Takashiro, se acerca a mí. Ríe y grita _**'' ¡el traidor ha caído!''.**_

Comienzo a gritar desesperadamente _**'' ¡Takashiro, Yomi…Luze!''.**_

Me convulsiono, Yomi también ríe, todo aclaman que les eh matado, y forman un círculo a mi alrededor, comienzan a patearme, el viento sopla, sangre sale a borbotones de mis labios, la garganta se infesta de sangre y pasa a mis pulmones, comienzo a toser excesivamente, me falta el aire y lloro sin control. Estoy sufriendo, mi corazón palpita tanto que siento que vomitaré.

Comienzo a ver negro y siento como todos siguen pateándome, siento que ardo, intento levantarme pero no tengo fuerza. Estoy muriendo, todo va muy rápido pero parece eterno, se oyen caballos y voces cada vez más lejanas, en un último respiro cesa mi sufrimiento.

Todo se vuelve negro y cosas como asteriscos muy pequeños aparecen…

_**-¡Reiga-sama! ... ¡Reiga-sama! … ¡Reiga!**_

Abro los ojos con pesadez, estoy muy agitado. Luze me sostiene con una mano en mi cabeza y la otra en mi espalda, me había estado sacudiendo. Le veo con los ojos lo más abiertos que puedo y la boca entrecerrada, salen lágrimas de mis ojos.

**Luze: Reiga-dono, me ha asustado tanto.**

**Reiga: Luze… lo siento, eh tenido una pesadilla.**

**Luze: tremenda pesadilla…**

Estoy acostado en la cama, las sabanas están revueltas y Luze sobre ellas, decido sentarme. La habitación es oscura y la luz de una diminuta vela alumbra lo poco que se puede.

Luze toma mi rostro con una mano, se acerca a mí, me besa con cautela, cierro los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

**Luze: Reiga-dono, le pido que despierte si se siente en peligro.**

**Reiga: idiota, no lo puedo controlar.**

**Luze: ¿sobre qué soñó?**

**Reiga: sobre mi muerte.**

**Luze: Me alegra el hecho de que no muero con facilidad como los humanos.**

**Reiga: sangre… duele que te apuñalen, enoja que rían ante tu dolor, odio que me pateen, queman las lágrimas derramadas. Me persigue en mi subconsciente el hecho de que asesiné casi media aldea. Luze, eres especial…**

**Luze: Reiga-dono…**

**Reiga: lárgate.**

_***Luze se va***_

En cuanto me encontré solo, comencé a llorar sin consuelo, sentí miedo por primera vez en muchos años. Me duele el pecho, todo sigue dando vueltas.

En cualquier momento comenzaré a gritar, tengo tanto miedo y tanto dolor, puedo oír su voz, Yomi, puedo oírle.

Volteo al espejo, está ella ahí, tiene las manos negras como si las hubiesen quemado, lleva la yukata con la que murió, se oyen campanas y gotas de sangre cubren el suelo, estoy alucinando.

Me falta la respiración, veo todo borroso, huele a carne humana podrida, las cuencas de sus ojos están vacías, y sus ojos cuelgan de su rosada boca. Comienzo a gritar fuertemente y me desmayo…

_***Mansión Crepúsculo***_

_***POV YUKI***_

'' Hemos estado buscando a Luka en todos lados, Touko y yo lo hemos buscado en la mansión y los parques. Tsukumo y Shuusei han buscado en los edificios viejos y raídos al igual que en las carreteras. Hotsuma y Ria han buscado en la escuela y el centro comercial. Senshiro, Kuroto y Takashiro han buscado en otras ciudades. Sairi aparece y desaparece.

Me siento tan culpable, Luka se ha ido por mi culpa, por yo estar confundido y tan estúpidamente perdido, porque creí amar a Ka- Reiga. ''

_***FIN POV YUKI***_

**Sairi: Luka, eh llegado.**

**Luka: perfecto…**

Luka yacía en un colchón viejo, tapado por sábanas, estaba completamente desnudo. Estaba desganado, se sentía destrozado y se había marchado hace un mes y 3 días de las mansión de los Zweilts.

_***FLASHBACK***_

**Luka: tienes tanta jodida razón…**

**Sairi: y, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?**

**Luka: no sé…**

**Sairi: ven, acércate y mírame a los ojos.**

Luka se quedó perdido en los oscuros ojos del rubio y algo en ellos le estaban penetrando la piel, el mismo corazón, cada parte de él. Podía oír la voz de Yuki en su vida pasada nombrarle, pero cada vez que le escuchaba sentía un apuñalamiento profundo y le causaba un terrible dolor.

Sin darse cuenta, de sus grises y preciosos ojos brotaron lágrimas que había reprimido desde el momento en qué se dio a conocer el hecho de que Yuki había renacido como hombre y no recordaba nada.

**Sairi: Luka, reacciona, estás llorando.**

Sairi le abrazó y le besó con extremada delicadeza. Lo metió a la habitación, y se dispuso a quitarle la camisa, le besó el cuello mientras pasaba su mano por los negros cabellos del Opast.

Luka parecía perdido en otro mundo, y las lágrimas no paraban. Sairi le desvistió completamente. En un susurro Luka soltó _**''Yuki''.**_

Pronto ambos se encontraban desnudos, Sairi sentado sobre Luka auto-penetrándose, mientras Luka se aferraba a la espalda del rubio. Juntaron sus lenguas y sus labios, cerrando los ojos , la saliva caía por un lado de sus comisuras, juntaron una y otra vez sus lenguas, juntando y apresándose mutuamente, desquitando tanto dolor y frustración, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

No se necesitaba de mucha lógica para saber qué pasó después…

***FIN FLASHBACK***

**Sairi: ¿cuándo te levantarás de ese colchón? Hueles horrible, aunque seas un Opast, debes bañarte.**

**Luka: Lo sé, pero necesito dormir.**

**Sairi: Has estado en cama por un mes.**

**Luka: ¿un mes?**

***POV LUKA***

''Me encuentro en un colchón que apesta tanto como yo, estoy tan desnudo como mi dignidad la cual entregué a un idiota Zweilt rubio y con ojos que destripan el alma propia. Estoy oyendo pasos apresurados, y no pertenecen a Sairi, el cual ha salido tan rápido como un rayo.

**Touko: ¡Luka!**

**Luka: ¿Touko? ¿Cuándo entraste?**

**Touko: Por fin te eh encontrado, es Yuki, desapareció, y Tsukumo ha dicho que se encuentra con Cadenza, ¡estoy segura que le matará si no vamos!**

Me levanté tan rápido como pude, me vestí y seguí a Touko por todos lados, parecía que el camino era eterno, pronto Tsukumo y Hotsuma se incorporaron a la apresurada carrera.

**Tsukumo: Cadenza, puedo escucharle.**

**Touko: Ya casi llegamos, ¿no?**

**Hotsuma: estamos muy cerca.**

Llegamos a una plaza, el suelo era rayado de piedra todo desierto, se encontraba ahí Cadenza al parecer comandado por Reiga. No entendía, pudieron haberle matado de una vez, pero ahí seguía y estaba aterrado, pobre Yuki.

***FIN POV LUKA***

Takashiro, Kuroto y Senshiro se encontraban a un lado de la plaza. Kuroto tenía la katana en la mano, Senshiro estaba parado sin mucho que hacer, en medio de toda la impotencia se encontraba Takashiro conjurando un hechizo. Reiga no se quedaba atrás.

Al ambos terminar de conjurar sus respectivos hechizos, algo dejó atónito a Takashiro, los hechizos chocaron como era de esperarse, pero daño a ambos necromancers, conectándose en mente.

Takashiro vio ante sus ojos el sueño de Reiga y Reiga vio los recuerdos de Takashiro. Algo les causó un daño eléctrico, ambos se desmayaron sin fuerza, campanas sonaban en los oídos de ambos.

***Inconciencia de Reiga y Takashiro***

Ambos se levantaron en una sala oscura, la misma en la que había estado Reiga en su sueño, pero no había quien tocara el órgano, y tampoco la mujer que cantaba, todo estaba a oscuras, probablemente era de noche y las velas ya se habían terminado.

Takashiro se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su forma adolescente al igual que Reiga.

**Takashiro: Reiga.**

**Reiga: ¿Takashiro?**

**Takashiro: ¿con esto sueñas? ¿Estas son tus horribles pesadillas? Así que realmente te afecta el hecho de que asesinaste a Yomi, de que nos traicionaste, de que comenzaste una guerra.**

**Reiga: ¡Tal vez si nadie me hubiese dicho el monstro que soy, nada de esto hubiese pasado! ¡Tú porque no eres diferente a los demás humanos, tu no naciste siendo mitad Duras, yo sí y eso fue factor de miedo y burlas, de enojo y rabia, de tanto odio! Mira cuánto poder tengo, mira en lo que me eh convertido, y todo por tu culpa, por su culpa, me inundaron de dolor, me hicieron sentir que yo no merecía vivir entre ustedes, y por eso es que decidí asesinar a todo el que pudiera. ¿Querías ayudarme? No puedes, lo siento. El sentimiento que hizo que yo colapsara fue el de la impotencia, primero no podía hacer nada y después descubro que puedo controlar un Opast.**

**Siempre supe que yo no pertenecía a este mundo, me siento mejor en donde estoy, te hubiese podido matar, pero dejé que vivieras, ¡agradécelo!**

**Takashiro: ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Darte un lindo abrazo, pegarles a los niños que te molestaban, tal vez asesinarlos o unirme a tu bando. ¿Por qué mataste a Yomi? Ella siempre estuvo ahí para ti.**

**Reiga: …**

El suelo comenzó a derrumbarse, energía azul emanaba de Reiga, el cual estaba hincado en el suelo, lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. Las paredes se rompían, los candelabros comenzaban a caer, las ventanas se rompían, el órgano se despedazaba, la terraza caía y las escaleras volaban por los aires, cada peldaño en diferente dirección.

Takashiro supo que Reiga estaba sacando todo el destrozo que había cargado por tanto tiempo, la manera en que se sentía no llegaba ni a los talones del destrozo del ambiente. Comenzó a gritar, entre súplica y rechazo _**'' ¡Takashiro!''.**_

Takashiro se sentó al lado de Reiga, le abrazó con fuerza y observó cómo ambos caían al abismo, del que probablemente nunca saldrían.

**Takashiro: Lo siento…**

***Campo de batalla***

Cadenza aprovechó para ahorcar a Yuki con tanta fuerza que el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

Luka corrió al encuentro, usando su espada para golpear a Cadenza fuertemente. El de cabellos rojos como fuego desató su poder, color morado, y sin siquiera vacilar por el intenso golpe, lo lanzó a los Zweilts, los cuales se habían distraído por el reciente incidente de los necromancers ahora inconscientes.

Senshiro bloqueó el ataque con agilidad, antes de verse forzado a retroceder con brusquedad.

Al parecer Cadenza no iba a soltar a Yuki, así que Luka se vio en la gustosa necesidad de cortarle la mano al mayor. De esa única manera, Cadenza soltó al inconsciente Yuki.

**Kuroto: ¡Debemos retirarnos ya!**

**Touko: ¡Luka, toma a Yuki, Hotsuma, Senshiro, llévense a Takashiro y salgamos de aquí!**

Todos los Zweilts salieron corriendo de ahí, pero Cadenza no parecía dispuesto a dejarlos ir.

**Cadenza: Luze, Ellegy, ¡vengan ya!**

Ambos Opasts se hicieron presentes en cuestión de segundos.

**Cadenza: ¡No dejen que escapen esos idiotas!**

Luze y Ellegy persiguieron a los Zweilts, Ellegy se abalanzó sobre Senshiro, Luze con su espada logró atravesar a Touko, finalmente Cadenza tiró al suelo a Kuroto.

Kuroto luchaba por zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo, aún con una sola mano era demasiado fuerte, todo sin éxito. Cadenza con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando todos los afilados dientes, mordió fuertemente a Kuroto en el hombro, causando que el menor soltara un grito desesperado y lleno de dolor.

Ellegy golpeaba a Senshiro a puñetazos, sacando sangre a él y a los puños de la _**''dama''**_ que tenía una fuerza desquiciada. Senshiro le ahorcaba, pero la peliblanca hacía caso omiso.

Tsukumo disparaba ágilmente a Luze, este último esquivando con agilidad.

**Tsukumo: Hotsuma, llévate a Touko, Luka llévate a Takashiro, ¡y corran! **

Hotsuma cargando a Touko y Luka cargando a Takashiro corrieron, esta vez sin ser atrapados.

Alguien iba corriendo tras ellos, parecían ser Tsukumo con Senshiro. Una niebla espesa se apoderó del lugar.

***MANSION CREPÚSCULO* **

**Takashiro: Muy bien, Ria, Hotsuma, Shuusei, Touko, Kuroto, Sairi, Yuki, Luka. Faltan Tsukumo y Senshiro. Debemos buscarles.**

**Kuroto: Entonces debemos ir al lugar donde el encuentro fue llevado a cabo.**

**Takashiro: Ria y tú los buscarán ahí. Los demás nos dirigiremos a Infernus.**

Todos tomaron posiciones. Ria y Kuroto fueron al lugar donde hubo el combate, Shuusei, Hotsuma, Yuki, Sairi y Luka se dirigieron a Infernus en compañía de Takashiro.

***INFERNUS***

Luze: Reiga-dono, ellos vienen hacia acá.

Reiga: lo sé…

Luze: ¿está listo?

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, se sentaron y esperaron a que sus grandes y pesadas puertas fueran abiertas por las extra-puras manos de sus enemigos.

_***Se abre la puerta***_

**Luze: Bienvenido, pasen, coman con nosotros, siéntense.**

**Hotsuma: ¡déjate de tonterías! Levanten sus traseros, venimos por lo nuestro.**

**Luze: por esos dos chiquillos tontos. Cadenza, Ellegy la cena está lista.**

De las terrazas del techo salieron Cadenza, Ellegy y seres extraños que tenían cuerpos delgados, esqueléticos, la piel como si fueran gatos esfinge, calvos y los ojos verdes.

Todos ellos corrían en dirección a los jóvenes Zweilts, los mordían y arrancaban pequeños pedazos de piel con sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes. Los Zweilts intentaban arrancarlos de sus cuerpos, pero por más esqueléticos que se viesen tenían fuerzas destrozadoras.

**Luze: Luka, ¿cómo has estado? Hace tanto frío y tú con esas ropas tan ligeras, ven dame una brazo, mi querido e impuro hermano.**

**Luka: ¿Qué quieres decir con **_**''impuro''**_**?**

**Luze: ¡Oigan todos! Luka traicionó a Yuki, se acostó con Shinmei Sairi, ¡qué vergüenza! Lo siento mucho Yuki.**

El rostro de Yuki se paralizó, no entendía bien, y al mismo tiempo sentía esa culpabilidad que anteriormente había causado a Luka desaparecer.

**Yuki: ¿Y qué? ¡Yo me acosté con Reiga! Así que estamos a mano.**

Luka tiró a su hermano contra la pared, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, el suelo comenzó a temblar, los cristales se rompían, ráfagas de energía morada se veían en el aire. Algo no estaba bien, se sentía algún tipo de locura extrema, Luze no era así, nadie ni siquiera Yuki eran así.

**Luka: ¡Te mataré!**

**Luze: vamos hermanito, mátame, no conseguirás nada, así como tú me avergonzaste, a mí y a toda nuestra familia, yo te eh avergonzado, como una venganza.**

**Luka: ¡Imbécil!**

El comedor explotó por la presión y humo cubrió la escena final…

_***Notas de la autora: este lo escribí en dos días, eh tenido mucha inspiración escuchando Nox Arcana y Ophelia's Dream. Siento que este capítulo de todos os demás que eh escrito salió muy detallado y con más vocabularios, es el más largo, pero siento que vale la pena leerlo. (¿Ay si no? Bien egocéntrico el asunto).**_

_**Quiero agradecer a los que dejan reviews (casi nadie deja reviews, sólo mi lectora estrella shiro24kuro) ¿será que soy tan mala escribiendo?**_

_**Lo sé, los personajes volvieron a salir O.C. pero me es muy difícil la personalidad de Sairi y Luze.**_

_**Adoro esta serie, así que me empeño en hacer bien las cosas y que no se sienta confuso.**_

_** Perdón por mis terribles faltas de ortografía, mi excusa es que no se me da así que digas wow el español (mi 3era lengua), pero bueno. Gracias por comprender.**_

_**Debo decir que cada capítulo que subo, si tiene reviews aunque sea uno subiré el siguiente sino no. (Cara de gato enojado)**_

_***Otra nota aburrida: Todo lo que escribo lo hago en clase así que si me tardo o algo suena chusco es mi culpa. Sugerencias y dudas díganme en un lindo review**_

**-MatoTomato**


	5. OVA

_**Adiós Yuki OVA**_

Todos se encuentran en una sala, dicen que la autora tiene el poder de ponerlos a su merced.

**Sairi: ¿Qué es este asqueroso cuaderno? Me obligó a acostarme con Luka.**

**Luka: Fue tan asqueroso, me duele la espalda.**

**Yuki: ¡Juro que no quería acostarme con Reiga!**

**Tsukumo: ¿y yo qué? ¡¿Me voy a morir?!**

**Senshiro: ¡Yo no hago nada en el combate!**

**Sairi: Yo no soy así…**

**Takashiro: Yo nunca me acostaría con Reiga.**

**Reiga: Yo nunca lloro.**

**Luze: ¿Yo? Besar a Reiga está bien, pero ¡nunca me acostaré con él!**

**Todos: Maldita autora, quemaremos ese cuaderno y luego ¡la mataremos!**

**MatoTomato: ¡aaaaaah! Me persiguen un montón de papacitos, mejor no corro… ¡vénganse a la cama conmigo! Uh oh, mejor corro, me matarán, waaaa ¡Viri-te-chan! ¡Ayúdame!**

**Pd: ¡Mis coles!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Adiós Yuki Cap. V**_

**Kanata: Yuki, despierta ¡mira dónde te encuentras!**

Yuki se levantó, el cuarto estaba repleto de cadenas sobre el suelo y estaban ahí Luka, Sairi y Takashiro.

**Yuki: ¿Kanata-san? No, no, no, Reiga.**

**Kanata: Yuki, ¿Quién es Reiga?**

**Yuki: Senshiro, Tsukumo… ¿dónde están?**

**Kanata: Yuki, me ahogo. Yuki ¡sálvame!**

Kanata fue arrastrado por un pequeño lago color verde, como el anticongelante de autos. Yuki se levantó del suelo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Al cruzar la misma, se encontró con un paisaje de pasto verde, un lago grande transparente, un bosque, ruinas de columnas y a Luka.

**Luka: Yuki.**

**Yuki: ¿Luka?**

**Luka: ven, ¿estás bien?**

Yuki se sentó a orillas del lago, vio su reflejo, tenía el cabello muy largo amarrado en una media cola, portaba una hermosa yukata, tenía rasgos muy finos, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer.  
Luka se acercó y peinó el cabello de Yuki, el menor se asustó.

**Yuki: ¿dónde estoy?**

**Luka: adoras este lugar.**

Yuki sintió pánico, sin entender lo que hacía, abofeteó a Luka, corrió por los bosques, algunas ramas caían sobre su cabeza, pero tenía miedo. Luka le perseguía.

**Luka: ¡Yuki! ¡No corras!**

Yuki cayó al suelo, y la pierna comenzó a sangrarle, pero bajo ningún aspecto se detuvo. Luka estaba cada vez más cerca, corrí muy rápido.

**Luka: ¡Yuki!0**

**Yuki: por favor, déjame, necesito volver.**

Luka alcanzó a Yuki, le sostuvo las manos contra el suelo y le miró a los ojos.

**Luka: ¿volver a dónde?**

**Yuki: Tsukumo, Senshiro, todos están ahí, ¡en el castillo de Reiga! Los matará. Déjame ir.**

**Luka: Yuki, no hay nadie en peligro.**

**Yuki: ¡Déjame!**

Yuki pateó a Luka en el estómago, corrió tan rápido como sus pulmones le dejaron, derramando lágrimas hasta el último rincón de su cuello.

**Yuki: ¡Takashiro!**

La pequeña gritó de manera desgarradora, estaba desesperada, estaba perdida y adolorida, su llanto se hizo mayor, quiso gritar pero frente a sus ojos se encontraba nuevamente Luka, Yuki vaciló y cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo.

Luka le abrazó con fuerza, la niña asustada, cerró los ojos y le rodeó con los brazos. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en su forma original masculina todavía abrazado de Luka, estaba en las afueras de un mundo desconocido.

**Yuki: ¿Dónde estamos Luka?**

**Luka: un mundo alterno, creado por los miedos y dolores de cada uno de los que estuvimos presentes en la sala del comedor.**

**Yuki: ¿cómo regresaremos?**

**Luka: haciendo lo que más deseamos.**

**Yuki: ¿qué es lo que más deseas?**

**Luka: ¿qué es lo que tú más deseas?**

**Yuki: … ¿Reiga?**

Alguien caminaba en dirección a ellos, tenía la forma de Kanata pero los ojos de Reiga.

**Reiga: Yuki, Luka, volveré después. **

Reiga desapareció.

**Yuki: Luka, tuve un sueño en el que yo era una chica, tenía miedo y ahí estabas tú.**

Yuki se acercó a Luka, y le besó ligeramente en los labios.

**Yuki: eso es lo que más deseas aunque no me lo hayas dicho.**

Luka desapareció, había quedado libre de ese mundo en donde todo era color gris, el suelo, el cielo, el aura, se sentí como algo agotador. Comenzó a sonar una campana a lo lejos. Fueron sesenta lentas campanadas, Reiga apareció otra vez.

**Reiga: Yuki.**

Reiga se puso encima de Yuki, le miraba con ojos sensuales y sonreía, en dos segundos (literal) se encontraban sobre la cama en un enorme catillos de piedra gris.

Yuki le besó, mordía ligeramente el labio semi-morado del pelinegro, se estaban _''comiendo''_ con cada beso, la lujuria se desprendía de sus cuerpos. Se encontraban desnudos, y Reiga tocaba la limpia espalda del menor, era como un combate entre ellos, la desesperación. Reiga sin aviso, penetró fuertemente a Yuki, se movía arriba y abajo, Yuki tenía las piernas muy abiertas y semi en el aire, mientras que Reiga se sostenía en sus propias rodillas, ambos se miraban fijamente.

Yuki tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro, Reiga sacaba casi por completo su miembro y lo metía de golpe, mientras con una de sus manos pellizcaba uno de los pezones del pequeño, Yuki comenzó a gemir, sentía placer, lo sentía inundándose en su entrada, en su miembro, en el pecho, tenía las manos sobre la espalda del mayor, clavando las uñas le sacaba sangre, en cambio Reiga sacaba sangre de la entrada del menor, le penetraba con fuerza bruta. Yuki sentía dolor, el masoquismo se apoderó de él.

**Reiga: ¿te duele?**

**Yuki: adoro como duele, hazlo más fuerte.**

Reiga cumplió con la demanda del ya no tan frágil niño sediento de dolor.

**Yuki: ¡aaaaaah!**

***Después***

Takashiro y Hotsuma se encontraban corriendo por un pasillo, al abrir la puerta, Yuki se encontraba sobre la cama desnudo, los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca, las piernas abiertas y ligeramente dobladas, una más que la otra. Semen salía de su trasero, había una sonrisa en su rostro y miraba a la nada.

Hotsuma le tomó en brazos y lo metió a la bañera, le lavó el cuerpo sintiendo enojo. Sabía que sólo Reiga podía haber sido, pero ¿dónde se encontraba ese necromancer? Le vistió, Yuki no parecía estar en ese mundo.

**Hotsuma: Joder Yuki, ¡reacciona!**

Hotsuma le dio una bofetada, pero Yuki no respondió, tenía una mirada maligna pero perdida.

**Takashiro: necesitamos encontrar a Reiga.**

**Hotsuma: Yuki, ¿a dónde vas?**

Yuki caminó lentamente hacia el espejo, lo cruzó y desapareció.

**Takashiro: Ha vuelto al mundo real, Luka le estará esperando, aunque no creo que vaya a estar muy feliz.**

***POV KUROTO***

**Kuroto: ¡Senshiro!**

''Corrí tan rápido como pude, no quiero perder a Senshiro, ya había perdido a alguien antes, no quería que pasara otra vez. ¿Dónde buscarle? ¿Me estará buscando él también?

Me siento desesperado, nunca lo aceptaré ante otros, pero yo eh llegado a mar a ese idiota de Senshiro.

Sigo corriendo, todo se ve igual, no hay fin, no lloraré pero debo buscarle, aunque le encuentre muerto, debo saber que está ahí. No dejaré que se vaya.

Kuroto: ¡Senshiro!

Un mundo en donde me encuentro solo, nadie que me pueda despertar, nadie que me guíe, ese maldito sonido de campana, resbalo, caigo sobre los brazos de alguien.

Kuroto: ¿Senshiro?

Está ahí, ahí se encuentra me tiene en sus brazos, y le aprisiono con los míos, temiendo que algún día se vuelva a ir, tengo miedo de perderle y jamás perdonaré al que se lo lleve.

Comenzamos a desaparecer, y todo este mundo parece desvanecerse ante nosotros, pronto regresaremos al mundo real.

***FIN POV KUROTO***

***POV LUZE***

''Me encuentro junto a Cadenza, el idiota casi asesina a ese tipo Tsukumo, le hemos enviado de vuelta. No tiene caso matarle, de por sí dudo que sobreviva.

**Cadenza: ¿A quién esperamos?**

**Luze: A nadie, Reiga llegará en cualquier momento.**

Ellegy recién llegó, nos encontramos en una plaza, algo parecido a un parque. Cadenza está sentado sobre el suelo, Ellegy y yo fuimos a sentarnos en los columpios.

**Ellegy: Mi delicado trasero no tocará el sucio suelo.**

**Luze: ¿Qué diablos hizo Luka?**

**Cadenza: Lo hiciste enojar. No sabía que a tu hermano le gustaban los tíos.**

**Luze: Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero se lo merece.**

**Ellegy: Ahora entiendo por qué Luka nunca quiso caer ante mis locas ilusiones.**

**Cadenza: hahahah que idiota.**

**Luze: no hay ofensa eeh.**

**Ellegy: ¿Qué? Tú le llamas perro traidor.**

**Luze: Da igual.**

**Reiga: Vaya que hablan de cosas sin importancia. Debemos irnos ya.**

Tan fácil como siempre, Reiga conjuró un hechizo proveniente de su libro, y en un segundo llegamos al castillo, todo estaba bien, menos el comedor y la caldera, aquellos estaban destrozados.

Reiga y yo caminábamos por el pasillo en dirección hacia su habitación.

**Luze: ¿Se ha encontrado con alguien allá en el otro mundo?**

**Reiga: no te incumbe.**

**Luze: usted huele extraño.**

**Reiga: ¿y?**

**Luze: así que se acostó con el pequeño Yuki.**

Reiga se volteó hacia mí, tenía el ceño fruncido, era inminente una bofetada de su parte.

**Reiga: ¿problema?**

**Luze: sólo digo que-**

**Reiga: ¡calla ya!**

Siguió su camino solo hacia su habitación, estaba furioso, al parecer se le hacía divertido jugar con Yuki.

**Luze: ¡eso es degradante hasta para usted!**

Mi tono pareció demasiado burlón. Cerró la puerta de golpe y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente.

_***En la mañana***_

Al ver que mi señor no había salido de su habitación, toqué la puerta y después de preguntar si estaba presentable, entré. Le vi acostado boca abajo, tenía el torso descubierto.

**Luze: ¿no tiene frío?**

**Reiga: Hace calor.**

**Luze. ¿Quiere que le cubra?**

**Reiga: no.**

**Luze: ¿Se siente bien?**

**Reiga: Luze, me estás agobiando.**

**Luze: Como quiera.**

Le cubrí con las sábanas, le levanté el rostro y toqué su frente. Estaba bien, pero pareciese que estaba enfermo, se le veía palidecer rápida y notoriamente.

Toqué su cabello y lo cepillé con mis dedos, él no parecía dispuesto a hablar. Desistí y me dispuse a soltarle, inesperadamente me tomó del brazo con una fuerza típica de él.

**Luze: ¿se le ofrece algo?**

**Reiga: …**

Con fuerza me levantó por los aires, aterrizando en su cama, me metió bajo las sábanas, me miró a los ojos inexpresivamente, y me abrazó con un dejo de crueldad. Su agarre era fuerte, opresivo, pronto doloroso.

**Reiga: Mi infame existencia debe cesar, cesar de ser regida por emociones que no pertenecen a mí ser.**

Me coloqué encima de él, y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, dando paso a mi lengua, mi señor abrió la boca, terminando mis labios cautivos anteriormente resistiéndose.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello y sentí sus manos por mis caderas, pasando a la espalda y seguían bajando por detrás. Mi cuerpo reclamaba el tacto de ese necromancer. Y así fue.

Él pasó sus manos cerca de mi cuello, comencé a lamer uno de sus pequeños pezones, dejándolo cubierto de saliva. Le sentía respirar con pesadez.

Ambos estábamos calientes a pesar del congelado frío que reinaba al castillo iluminado por la luz de una triste luna.

Besé su abdomen y bajé lentamente hasta su miembro, lo recorrí con la punta de mi lengua. Lo metí en mi boca completamente, y en un rápido movimiento lo sacaba y lo metía, le besé el miembro y seguí recorriéndole con la lengua dejando rastros de saliva.

Acto seguido, Reiga tomó la punta de su ya estimulado miembro y lo metió lentamente en mí.

Sentí un inmenso dolor recorrer mi cuerpo, siguió metiéndolo hasta estar completamente dentro de mí, se me tensó la espalda.

Siguió penetrándome con delicadeza, en un punto, después de respiraciones entrecortadas, gemido e hiperventilaciones, logró alcanzar un punto en el que me volví extremadamente sensible.

Comenzó a penetrarme nuevamente, esta vez de manera fuerte, dura, firme y rápida, logrando en mí el efecto que tiene el éxtasis en los humanos. Me corrí y sin atraso, Reiga se corrió dentro de mí.

Caímos uno encima del otro de manera agotadora, le abrasé por la espalda con fuerza y decidimos tomar un leve descanso.

_***FIN POV LUZE***_

Se encontraban en ese mundo alterno, Takashiro, Hotsuma, Shuusei y Sairi. Hotsuma y Takashiro estaban buscando a los otros dos para salir de ahí, al fin y al cabo Takashiro había traído el libro consigo.

**Shuusei: Ahí están, Takashiro, Hotsuma.**

Todos se juntaron y comenzaron a caminar, en el camino Shuusei y Takashiro caminaron adelante y Hotsuma aprovechó para molestar al otro rubio.

**Hotsuma: Entonces, ¿te acostaste con Luka ehh?**

**Sairi: Si, ¿y qué?**

**Hotsuma: ¿Es bueno en lo que hace?**

**Sairi: No tuvo oportunidad de lucirse**

**Hotsuma: ¿Al menos lo disfrutaste?**

**Sairi: No sabría decir, sexo es sexo.**

**Takashiro: ¡¿Podrían callarse?!**

Siguieron caminado, Hotsuma y Sairi se atrasaron debido a las charlas poco convencionales.

**Shuusei: ¿Qué viste cuando quedaste inconsciente?**

**Takashiro: Vi a Reiga y él me vio a mí, hablamos, lo que me dijo fue bastante atemorizante.**

**Shuusei: ¿dijo algo malo?**

**Takashiro: Me hizo ver más allá de mi experiencia.**

**Shuusei: Tiene mucho rencor, ¿cierto?**

**Takashiro: Siento que es mi culpa.**

**Shuusei: ¿Por qué?**

**Takashiro: *Suspiro* Hace mil años, antes de la guerra, éramos algo así como amantes.**

**Shuusei: ¿y…?**

**Takashiro: No debí abandonarle, no debí haber dejado que lo lastimaran.**

**Shuusei: …**

Ese silencio dio fin a la triste conversación, siguieron caminando. Takashiro paró en un círculo, donde todos se pararon, conjuró un hechizo y todos volvieron a la tierra que tanto amaban.

**Nota de autor: estuve leyendo mi diccionario en alemán y me di cuenta que Zweit, sin la L, quiere decir en pareja, de dos en dos!**


End file.
